


Hate To Break It To Ya

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Big Brother Dean, Big Brother Gabriel, Castiel Feels, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Meg Lives, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer takes Sam to Bobby's and finally makes the younger hunter tell Bobby what happened to both Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate To Break It To Ya

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean woke up in his and Cas's bed in Heaven, Cas still the big spoon behind him. Dean sighed weakly and pressed back against him. Dean barely got any sleep because he was too focused on his brother. He didn't like how Lucifer was making Sam got tell Bobby what happened face-to-face.

Castiel stirred a bit and nuzzled Dean's neck, "Hello, Dean." He said quietly and smiled slightly.

"Mm..." Was Dean's only response. Dean was so tired it was _sad_! It was even funny!

"You didn't sleep last night." Cas frowned, turning Dean onto his back to face him.

Dean swallowed and looked at Cas with a frown. "No." he mumbled.

Cas sighed, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across Dean's cheek, "Why not?"

Dean sighed and leaned into the touch. "Too worried about Sam..." he murmured.

"Lucifer is a bit hard. Do you think I should talk with him or wait a bit longer?" Cas asked hesitantly.

"Just wait a bit longer," Dean mumbled, curling up to his mate's chest. "Lucifer is forcing Sam to go tell Bobby what happened to us."

"Well, Sam does have to tell him, Dean. He needs to be there for Bobby when he tells him. You know how hard Bobby took it when you went to Hell." Cas buried his face into his mate's hair.

"He tried to kill me when I came back because he thought I was a demon." Dean said gruffly.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes a bit, "I know this."

Dean pressed his face against Cas's chest, letting out a shaky sigh.

Cas frowned and kissed the top of Dean's hair, "It's gonna be alright."

Lucifer looked at Sam then knocked on Bobby's door since his mate was making no effort to do so, "I do not want to _make_ you talk, Sam, but if I have to then I will."

"No, you won't." Sam said quietly, arms crossed and head down.

Lucifer looked up as the door opened.

"Sam?" Bobby looked at Sam and smiled.

Sam looked up slightly. "Hey, Bobby." Sam mumbled and looked down again, scuffing his shoes slightly.

"Sam needs to talk to you." Lucifer sighed.

"Well, come in." Bobby nodded and moved aside, raising an eyebrow as Lucifer nudged Sam forward.

Sam walked inside and sat himself on the couch, staring at the floor as he felt his uncle sit next to him.

"Sam, you need to tell him." Lucifer said firmly, perching in a chair in the corner.

"Tell me what?" Bobby looked at the tall hunter. "Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes tight, feeling tears filling his eyes as he felt his body tremble. "I-I don't w-wanna..." Sam whimpered, his voice wavering.

" _Sam!_ " Lucifer raised his voice slightly, but not enough to scare Sam.

Bobby looked at Lucifer and narrowed his eyes, "Shut up." He said roughly, making Lucifer close his mouth. Bobby looked back at Sam and put a hand on his shoulder gently, "Sam, tell me what's wrong." He said softly.

Sam shook his head, burying his face into his hands. "I-I can't." Sam cried quietly.

Bobby sighed and rubbed Sam's back gently with his hand, "It's alright, boy. Just take your time."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Now he was getting pissed.

Sam didn't want to say a word about Dean and Cas at all. He knew he wasn't allowed to leave until he told Bobby. Sam took a few deep breaths after about five minutes. "D-De...and Cas..." Sam whimpered, going back to calling his brother "De" again.

Bobby frowned and hoped they were okay, but knew that wasn't true, "What about them?" He gently pressed.

"Th-They...they..." Sam burst out into tears again. "Dammit, Bobby!" Sam sobbed, feeling his uncle's arms around him.

Bobby sighed and held Sam close, rubbing his back slowly, staying silent.

"I-I couldn't save De..." Sam sobbed into Bobby's shoulder.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Bobby asked. He was okay if Sam didn't want to talk about it.

Sam shook his head. "N-No..." he whimpered. "No..."

Bobby nodded and pulled Sam closer, gripping his jacket tight.

Lucifer sighed and looked down then walked over and touched Bobby's head, showing him what happened to both Dean and Cas.

Bobby let out a shaky breath and nodded, staying silent.

Sam stayed in Bobby's arms, crying. He hated Lucifer for making him do this. Lucifer knew Sam didn't want to do this. He fucking knew it!

Lucifer looked at Sam and backed away slightly, perching in the chair again.

Bobby sighed and held Sam until he slowly started to calm down.

Sam coughed on his whimpers, still shaking in Bobby's arms. "I want them back so bad..." he whined.

"I know, Sam. We can probably work something out." Bobby soothed.

"Th-They're dead, though..." Sam whined.

"Like I said, we'll figure something out." Bobby sighed.

"How?" Sam whimpered.

"Don't worry about it." Bobby shook his head.

"Bobby, my _brother_ got _killed_. Dean is dead, dammit." Sam said hoarsely.

"I know, boy. You need to give me some time." Bobby said a bit roughly.

Sam winced slightly at the rough tone Bobby used. "Sorry..." he said quietly. "But...Dean can't be brought back..." he said quietly.

Bobby ignored the last part and sighed, calming down and looking over and expecting to see Lucifer, but didn't, "Well, he's one to stay around, ain't he?"

"He always does that." Sam said quietly, feeling some warm tears fall down his face again. He wanted Dean back so desperately but he knew he couldn't have that because they gave Dean a Hunter's funeral.

"Why do you let him treat you like that, boy?" Bobby frowned.

Sam shrugged. "I don't want him to get mad and start yelling at me..." Sam said quietly.

Gabriel looked up from the couch when he heard the flutter of wings and saw his brother. "You just left him there?" he mumbled.

"That's what I mean. Why do you let him yell at you?" Bobby asked softly.

Lucifer nodded and sat down.

Sam shrugged, keeping his eyes down and away from Bobby's concerned gaze.

Gabriel sighed. "Why did you leave him?" Gabriel frowned. "You know he's not an angel and he doesn't have the Impala there with him and even if he did, he wouldn't be in the best condition to drive."

"Sam." Bobby sighed.

"He needed to talk things out." Lucifer shrugged and started eating some crackers.

"Hm?" Sam grunted.

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he mumbled.

"Answer me." Bobby put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

Lucifer stopped and looked at Gabriel, "What?"

"I told you that I didn't know..." he mumbled quietly, keeping his eyes down.

"Nothing." Gabriel said, gazing out the window.

"You need to start taking care of yourself, Sam." Bobby sighed.

"That's what I told him." Meg spoke up from behind them then put her hands up as Bobby pointed the shotgun loaded with rock salt at her.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes then sighed.

"Bobby, put the gun away. She won't hurt us." Sam grumbled, keeping his head against Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby lowered the gun, narrowing his eyes.

"Heya, Sam." Meg smiled.

Sam grunted to Meg in his response, feel a protective arm around his shoulders by Bobby still. God, missed that feeling.

"What do you want?" Bobby said roughly.

"Sam left in such a hurry that I never got to tell him thank you." Meg nodded.

"You don't need to thank me," Sam mumbled quietly. "I didn't do anything so you don't need to thank me." he grumbled.

"You told me about...and you didn't leave me in the dark about it." Meg smiled slightly.

"I wanted to," Sam said quietly. "You shouldn't have known what happened. You knew it would hurt you."

"I would have found out anyway." Meg sighed and sat down.

"I doubt it." Sam said gruffly.

Meg narrowed her eyes then looked down.

"Sam, she's just trying to help." Bobby looked at the young hunter.

"I don't care." Sam snapped and pulled away from Bobby, abruptly standing up from the couch and ran his fingers through his hair.

Bobby sighed, shaking his head, and stood, going into the other room.

"God dammit..." Sam cursed, his voice cracking.

Meg looked up and sighed, "Nice move."

"You know what? You can just shut the hell up," Sam growled. "I didn't ask you to come here, alright? I didn't!"

Meg winced at Sam's tone, "Jeez. Just because your brother is dead, doesn't mean you need to be a fucking asshole, you dick!" She yelled and disappeared.

Sam sank to the floor, burying his face into his hands and felt hot tears fall down his face. Maybe he could just stay at Bobby's for the night and take a break from Lucifer for a bit.

Lucifer looked over at Gabriel and grinned "I...am perffffectly fine!" He slurred his words. He was drunk. God, how much he missed Cas. Lucifer wanted to stay in his room and drink himself to sleep, but he can't sleep. Gabriel found him walking around the room then Lucifer fell onto his brother, so now they were in the livingroom.

Gabriel held his older brother, gently petting his blonde hair. "It'll be alright, Luci," Gabriel soothed. "You still have me and Sam, right?" he offered a soft smile.

"But what about Cassie?" Lucifer whined then sat up. "I didn't know hhhhow much I missed himmm, until I couldn't yell at Ssssam anymore since he's gone."

Gabriel sighed. "You shouldn't be yelling at Sam in the first place," he murmured. "Having Dean dead is bad even and you yelling isn't helping him, y'know?"

"I don't mean to yell at him. He knnnows I have a short temper. I just need something or someone to take my anger out on to get rid of this...hole inside me. I miss Castiel sssso much. I don't mean to hurt Sam, I don't." Lucifer started tearing up, ready to start crying.

"Hey, hey. Shh...shh...shh..." Gabriel whispered, stroking Lucifer's hair. "Shh...it's alright. I gotcha."

Lucifer whimpered and buried his face into Gabriel's shirt, "I don't mean to hurt Sam. I lovvvve him." He sobbed. That was the first time he's _ever_ said those words about Sam.

Gabriel swallowed hard, still trying to comfort his brother. "Everything's going to be fine, Brother," he whispered. "I swear. Alright? Everything will turn out fine. Hey. Look at me." Gabriel tipped Lucifer's head up. "Everything will be fine."

"S'not going to be fine. Sam hates me. I should just leave." Lucifer sighed and nuzzled into Gabriel's neck with a sigh.

Gabriel held Lucifer close, cradling the back of his brother's head, as he quietly sang an Enochian lullaby that would surely get Lucifer asleep.

"I need to leave..." Lucifer sighed before he fell asleep.

"You two just need some time apart," Gabriel whispered. "Sam is sleeping at Bobby's tonight. I'll go get him in the morning when you're sober." After he saw Lucifer asleep, Gabriel smiled and continued to sing the lullaby.

Cas sighed and crawled into Dean's lap, tangling his fingers through his mate's hair, "Maybe some time will do them good, Dean."

Dean looked up at his mate, wrapping his arms around his waist protectively, and pressed his forehead against Cas's chest, letting out a shaky breath. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Let's hope so."

Cas kissed the top of Dean's head and cradled the back of his mate's head gently, "We'll see how it goes tomorrow."

Dean nodded and gripped Cas's shirt. "I hate seeing Sam hurt like this." he croaked weakly.

"I know, baby. I know, but Gabriel is trying to do what he can to help. Meg..." Cas's voice broke on the name. "She is trying as well."

Dean caught the break in Cas's voice and looked up. "You...you don't have feelings for her, do you?" Dean asked with a frown.

"She helped me. I used to feel something. I do not know what it was, but I did feel something. It's in the past, Dean. I just really miss her and I want to see her again, but I am not sure if she wants to see me." Cas frowned.

Dean only shrugged, nuzzling Cas's chest again and clutched his shirt. "I just want to help Sam," he whimpered. "Why can't he just accept that I'm gone for good?" he asked weakly.

"I do believe that Bobby is going to do something drastic and it will end badly." Cas mumbled, a bit upset that Dean changed the subject.

Dean swallowed nervously. "What's he going to do?" Dean asked. "He can't bring me back whatsoever and if he brings you back, you'll barely be up here with me and I'm not allowed to interact with anyone on earth." he whined.

"Actually...if Bobby makes a deal, they can make you whole again." Cas frowned.

"Like hell that crazy old man is going to make a damn deal," Dean scowled. "He's not going to. I won't let him. Why...Why can't Sam just accept I'm gone?"

"You can't do anything to stop him." Cas shook his head.

"Why won't you answer my question?" Dean asked, fighting to not snap at Cas.

Cas went to move from Dean's lap then grunted as he was snatched back forward.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to yell," Dean mumbled, holding Cas tightly to his chest. "Can you please answer?"

"No." Cas said blankly and gently pulled away from Dean.

Dean pinned Cas down against the couch, hovering over him and looking down into blue eyes. "Why not?" he asked simply. He was positioned where it would be difficult for Cas to get away.

Cas swallowed thickly and struggled but failed to get loose, wincing when Dean's grip tightened, "You know, I could get used to this." He said lowly without smiling or smirking the least bit.

"Dammit, Cas, just tell me!" Dean snapped, feeling tears in his eyes, as he shoved Cas's wrists down against the cushions harder.

"Because he doesn't want to let you go. He wants to-" Cas grunted as Dean's grip tightened more. That was going to leave dark bruises. "t-to believe that you're going to come back and that this is just a bad dream."

Dean felt himself shake, screwing his eyes shut, as he cried into Cas's chest, letting his mate's wrists go. "Why the hell c-can't it be a bad dream? Why?" he cried softly, feeling Cas hold him.

Cas didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet, holding his mate.

Dean just cried, crying his brother's name between hoarse and scratchy sobs. Dean knew that Cas was just letting him cry himself to sleep and that's what Dean would do.

Cas held Dean close and kissed the top of his head softly.

"Here." Bobby came back into the room with a pillow and blankets, tossing them at Sam. "You can use those." He sighed then turned to leave and was stopped by a silent 'I'm sorry'. Bobby looked at Sam, "What?"

"I s-said I was sorry..." Sam said weakly. It was late and Sam was tired. "I'm sorry for overreacting when Meg was here."

Bobby was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Just get some sleep, Sam."

Sam shakily nodded and laid down on the couch, laying his head on the pillow and covering himself up with the warm blanket, pressing his face into it.

"Next time you see her, apologize to Meg." Bobby sighed and turned off the lights then left the room.


End file.
